scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Zick and Bagel (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong)
Snoof and Luan Loud Rockz's TV-spoof of "Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong". Cast * Winston Steinburger - Zick (Monster Allergy) * Elena (Winston Steinburger's Girlfriend) - Lay Memory (Monster Allergy) * Sir Dudley Ding Dong (Normal Sized) - Bagel (The Bagel and Becky Show) * Sir Dudley Ding Dong (Giant Sized) - Ginorbagel * Pinky (Sir Dudley Ding Dong's Girlfriend) - Becky (The Bagel and Becky Show) * Hampton - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) * Ginormica (Hampton's Girlfriend) - Indigo Allfruit (Rainbow Rangers) * Cutty - Alex (Madagascar) * Pam the Destoryer - Madge (The ZhuZhus) * Soda - SpongeBob SquarePants * Roy - Bad Joey Felt * Harvey - Evil Marco Diaz * Bella - Gabby (Blaze and the Monster Machines) * Nega Winston - Evil Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) * Dudley-bot - Specter (Ape Escape) * True (Good) - Mandarin Orange (Rainbow Rangers) * True (Bad) - Trina Riffin (Grojband) * Bartleby - Tom Sawyer * Zee - Zeke Palmer (Zeke's Pad) * Princess Grizelda - Jessicake (Shopkins) * Rainbow King - Bunsen (Bunsen is a Beast) * Bagel - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Becky - Rose Cinderella (Regal Academy) * Percy - Sid (Ice Age) * Rocko - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Heffer Wolfe - Emo Moegi (Kiratto Pri Chan) * Filburt Turtle - Nanaka Kirisato (Nanaka 6/17) * Abby Hatcher - Sunny (Sunny Day) * Billy White (Abby Hatcher's Boyfriend) - Timmy (Sunny Day) * Bozzly - Bunnicula * Princess Flug - Robotboy * Teeny Terry - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Otis - Willy (My Dad the Rock Star) * Curly - Donkey (Shrek) * Mo and Bo - Phineas and Ferb * Harriet Bouffant - Evil Po * The Squeaky Peepers - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) * Butterbean - Cinderella * Cricket - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) * Poppy - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Dazzle - Adult Rapunzel (Tangled) * Jasper - Hercules * Burt - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) * Herb - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) * Kirbie - Helosie (Jimmy Two-Shoes) * G - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Love - Teodora Villavicencio (Legend Quest) * Angel - Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) * Music - Alex (Totally Spies!) * Baby - Emerald (Mysticons) * G-bot - Bonnie Blueberry (Rainbow Rangers) * Chuck McFarlane - Quincy (Little Einsteins) * Misha - Annie (Little Einsteins) * UD - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Vendetta - Rox (Sunny Day) * Charlotte - Michelle Fairchild (PINY Institute of New York) * Sunny - Lavender (Little Charmers) * Blair - Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine) * Rox - Angel (Kuu Kuu Harajuku) * Shimmer - Luna Petunia * Jay Fritter (Shimmer's Boyfriend) - Kaz (Shimmer and Shine) * Shine - Anna Banana (Rainbow Rangers) * Leah - Suki (ToonMarty) * Zac - Marty (ToonMarty) * Hampton and Ginormica - Tremselves (Suki and Marty's Friends) * Dory Skornik - Himself (Suki. Marty, Hampton and Ginormica's Sister) * Luna Petunia (Good) - Poemi Watanabe (Puni Puni Poemi) * Luna Petunia (Bad) - Pam the Destoryer (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) * Kaz (Luna Petunia's Boyfriend) - Zeke (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer) * Sammy Stretch - Casper the Friendly Ghost * Bibi Bubbles - Princess Sherbet (The Toy Warrior) * Karoo - Yam Roll * Zak Saturday (Good) - Gil (Bubble Guppies) * Zak Saturday (Bad) - Romeo (PJ Masks) * Hazel (Zak Saturday's Girlfrend) - Molly (Bubble Guppies) * Doc Saturday - Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Drew Saturday - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Fiskerton Saturday - Boog (Open Season) * Zon Saturday - Ursula (Open Season) * Doyle Blackwell - AJ (Blaze and the Monster Machines) * V.V. Argost - Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens) Gallery Personnages monsterzick.8451.55.png|Zick as Winston Steinburger Lay memory by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dagl23h.jpg|Lay Memory as Elena (Winston Steinburger's Girlfriend) Bagel transparent v2 by bagelandbeckyrules-dbkzehy.png|Bagel as Sir Dudley Ding Dong (Normal Sized) Ginorbagel.png|Ginorbagel as Sir Dudley Ding Dong (Giant Sized) Becky transparent v2 by bagelandbeckyrules-dbkzfkj.png|Becky as Pinky (Sir Dudley Ding Dong's Girlfriend) Vinnie-terrio.png|Vinnie Terrio as Hampton Indigoallfruit.png|Indigo Allfruit as Ginormica (Hampton's Girlfriend) Alex the lion 4.png|Alex as Cutty Madge.png|Madge as Pam the Destoryer SpongeBob.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Soda 5a5a5ea514d8c4188e0b0832.png|Gabby as Bella Chuck mcfarlane by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbazhmx.jpg|Evil Chuck McFarlane as Nega Winston Specter.png|Specter as Dudley-bot Mandarinorange.png|Mandarin Orange as True (Good) Trina riffin by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dclvzm4.jpg|Trina Riffin as True (Bad) Tom Sawyer.jpg|Tom Sawyer as Bartleby Zeke-palmer-foto.jpg|Zeke Palmer as Zee Jessicake-Walking-e1449859393135.png|Jessicake as Princess Grizelda Bunsen.png|Bunsen as Rainbow King BusterBunny.jpg|Buster Bunny as Bagel RegalARose.png|Rose Cinderella as Becky Sid From Dragon Rockz.jpg|Sid as Percy Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Alice as Rocko Emo-moegi-142559.jpg|Emo Moegi as Heffer Wolfe nanaka-kirisato-nanaka-6-17-4.26.jpg|Nanaka Kirisato as Filburt Turtle Sunny.png|Sunny as Abby Hatcher Nickelodeon Sunny Day Timmy.jpg|Timmy as Billy White (Abby Hatcher's Boyfriend) Bunnicula.png|Bunnicula as Bozzly Robotboy-327704l.jpg|Robotboy as Princess Flug Jerry in Tom and Jerry The Magic Ring.jpg|Jerry as Teeny Terry Willy-zilla-my-dad-the-rock-star-3.85.jpg|Willy as Otis Mr-Donkey-shrek-movie.jpg|Donkey as Curly Phineas & Ferb.jpg|Phineas and Ferb as Mo and Bo Derek in The Swan Princess.jpg|Prince Derek as The Squeaky Peppers Cinderella disney.jpg|Cinderella as Butterbean Violet-parr-the-incredibles-6.29.jpg|Violet Parr as Cricket 599936-snow white1 large.jpg|Snow White as Poppy Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Adult Rapunzel as Dazzle Hercules.png|Hercules as Jasper Chuck_McFarlane.png|Chuck McFarlane as Burt Mcgee_Transparent_1.png|McGee as Herb HeloiseArt.png|Helosie as Kirbie Screenshot 20180404 134443.png|Mavis as G Teodora Villavicencio.png|Teodora Villavicencio as Love Star fist pumping.png|Star Butterfly as Angel TotallySpies-character large 332x363 alex.jpg|Alex as Music Emerald.png|Emerald as Baby Bonnie Blueberry.png|Bonnie Blueberry as G-bot Quincy.png|Quincy as Chuck McFarlane Annie own solo mission.jpg|Annie as Misha Red.png|Red as UD Rox (2).png|Rox as Vendetta Michelle Render.png|Michelle Fairchild as Charlotte Lavender from Little Charmers.png|Lavender as Sunny Shimmer from Shimmer and Shine.png|Shimmer as Blair Angel.jpg|Angel as Rox Luna Petunia.png|Luna Petunia as Shimmer Kaz-shimmer-and-shine-6.17.jpg|Kaz as Jay Fritter (Shimmer's Boyfriend) Annabanana.png|Anna Banana as Shine Suki 23.png|Suki as Leah TM cast Marty.jpg|Marty as Zac Hampton CharactersProfilePhoto.png|Hampton Ginormica.png|and Ginormica as Tremselves (Suki and Marty's Friends) Dory.Square.png|Dory Skornik as Himself (Suki. Marty, Hampton and Ginormica's Sister) Poemi Watanabe.jpg|Poemi Watanabe as Luna Petunia (Good) Pam.jpg|Pam the Destoryer as Luna Petunia (Bad) Zeke.jpg|Zeke as Kaz (Luna Petunia's Boyfriend) Casper-casper-the-ghost-35821510-704-528.jpg|Casper the Friendly Ghost as Sammy Stretch Princess sherbet by ohyeahcartoonsfan dd2ockn-pre.jpg|Princess Sherbet as Bibi Bubbles Yam Roll.jpg|Yam Roll as Karoo Category:Snoof and Luan Loud Rockz Category:Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong TV Spoofs Category:NickRockz Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Teletoon and YTV Spoofs